X-ray machines are known devices that allow individuals, such as healthcare practitioners, to capture images, in a relatively non-intrusive manner, of bones, bone density, implanted devices, catheters, pins, and a wide variety of other objects and materials that are within a patient's body. In this regard, the term X-ray may refer to any suitable type of X-ray imaging, including film X-ray shadow grams and X-ray fluoroscopic imaging, which may refer to images that are produced by the conversion of an incident X-ray pattern to a “live” enhanced or intensified optical image that can be displayed on a video monitor, nearly contemporaneously with the irradiation of the portion of the patient's body that is being imaged.
Often, when a practitioner takes X-rays of a patient, it is desirable to take several X-rays of one or more portions of the patient's body from a number of different positions and angles, and preferably without needing to frequently reposition the patient. To meet this need, C-arm X-ray diagnostic equipment has been developed. The term C-arm generally refers to an X-ray imaging device having a rigid and/or articulating structural member having an X-ray source and an image detector assembly that are each located at an opposing end of the structural member so that the X-ray source and the image detector face each other. The structural member is typically “C” shaped and so is referred to as a C-arm. In this manner, X-rays emitted from the X-ray source can impinge on the image detector and provide an X-ray image of the object or objects that are placed between the X-ray source and the image detector.
In many cases, C-arms are connected to one end of a movable arm. In such cases, the C-arm can often be raised and lowered, be moved from side to side, and/or be rotated about one or more axes of rotation. Accordingly, such C-arms can be moved and reoriented to allow X-ray images to be taken from several different positions and angles and different portions of a patient, without requiring the patient to be frequently repositioned.